Falling from the sky
by Kenji1234
Summary: Bolin and Mako make their way home from the store loaded down with groceries, when a girl falls before their feet from what seems like the sky. She introduces herself as Tsumi but what she tells them leaves them puzzled, the things she's saying make no sense whatsoever. Has this girl lost her mind or what?
1. Chapter 1

**The setting starts about half way into season one. Right before episode 6 ****"And the winner is..." **

**It is mainly centered around my OC but also the perspectives of other characters. There is some spirit world stuff involved that I made up it's not from the show so don't use it as a basis for anything.**

* * *

Bolin struggled to keep hold on the large bag of groceries he held in his hands. He could have asked Korra to help but neither he nor Mako wanted to do that. They had made sure to inform her that they could handle getting groceries. _I can handle this. I am a man after all! _Mako on the other hand was having no trouble with his bags, that was due to the fact that Bolin had snatched up the larger ones before he even had a chance to move a hand towards them.

"You know I can help with those Bolin," Mako reminded him for the third or fourth time even though he knew it was futile.

"I'm fine!' Bolin protested once again getting offended at his brother thinking he needed help.

Mako rolled his eyes and turned into the alley on their right. The two brothers knew all the streets and alleys of Republic city like the back of their hand so it was easy for them to take shortcuts where others would easily get lost. Of course now they had to be much more careful with equalists running around. Before their biggest worry had been a petty theif. Now the streets were much more dangerous, especially if you were a bender.

Moments later Mako and Bolin both almost dropped their bags as a voice screamed at them from what sounded like above, "Watch out!" Both boys backpedaled as instructed and searched for the source of the scream. Moments later a loud thump and screech of pain directed their attention the ground on which they had stood until recently. A small girl, around their own age was rubbing her tail bone, she was dressed in clothes much to warm for the weather. A large heavy blue wool coat and boots, much like what Korra had worn when she first arrived in Republic city. The brothers looked at each other a bit confused.

The girl stood and bowed slightly, "Sorry for almost, well landing on you." She smiled softly before stretching, "It feels nice to breathe fresh air again. I'm Tsumi."

Bolin smiled pleased to meet another nice girl, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako."

The girl looked utterly puzzled, "Your brothers?"

"Yeah, don't we look-alike!" Bolin smiled moving to stand next to his brother so that Tsumi could see the resemblance.

"I see that. But your parents, what nationality were they?"

Now it was really getting confusing. What was this girl talking about.

Mako was first to answer, "Fire nation and earth kingdom. Why?"

Tsumi stared for several moments, "I'm not at home anymore am I?"

"What makes you think that?" Bolin's head was beginning to hurt all of this was really messing with his head.

"Because the two of you wouldn't exist where I came from, because as far as I know the fire nation is trying to take over the world."

What was this girl talking about? Where was she from? So many questions. Because as far as Bolin knew and if he remembered his history lessons correctly, thankfully he hadn't slept through this lesson, the fire nation hadn't tried taking over the world for over fifty years, He was going to have headache in the morning. And hopefully he could get an explanation from the girl who had fallen from the sky.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fuzzy guest

**Please enjoy this 2nd chapter, it's kind of short again but that's really all I can write. Enjoy!**

Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mako questioned his brother's plan. Bolin had suggested taking her to see Tenzin, now that he thought about it, the idea sounded like their only option.

"Yeah, why?" Bolin replied through a mouthful of sweet cake they had gotten before boarding the ferry.

Mako shook his head, "Never mind, it's not like we have any better options." They turned to watch Tsumi as the ferry made its way to the island. She seemed fascinated by the machine as she looked over the side, one of Bolin's bags clutched tightly in her arms. She had insisted on helping no matter what the brothers had said.

When they arrived and climbed off the ferry she turned to watch it leave whispering softly more to herself than the brothers, "I'm really not going home now am I?" It was the truth. If she really had been living in the world she said, some fifty years ago, it was very unlikely she would ever make it home. Republic city would become her new home and the people here her new family.

The brothers led her towards the temple where a solider greeted them showing them to a room where they could wait for Tenzin to arrive, "Can I get you anything?" he asked politely rather pleased to have guests.

The brothers shook their head and the soldier turned to Tsumi. She thought for a moment then asked, "Could I have something to eat? I feel like I could eat a bear." Not platypus bear or anything else just bear.

"Sure," the solider left and moments later returned with a tray of food, an assortment of small dishes. Fish, rice, soups, and other meats along with some fruit and a pudding like dessert.

Tsumi stared at it in awe as if she'd never seen any of it before. She took a bite of the fish and smiled at the pleasant taste. Moments later the entire tray was empty and all that was left was the pudding she now held in her hands. "Thank you, sir. It was wonderful." The soldier bowed politely saying it was nothing and took the tray once the pudding had been finished.

The trio sat quietly, the silence broken now and then by Bolin and Tsumi enjoying a peaceful conversation. Mako sat watching the ceiling mulling the happenings over in his head. _Had she really fallen from the sky or had she just jumped off a nearby roof? Was she telling the truth or was this just some story she was telling them just to get a good laugh? _She didn't seem like the type but there was really no way to be sure. Anyone could pretend to be whoever they wanted if they tried and this girl could be just another troublesome prankster. Bolin seemed to trust her, though he was a very trusting person much more so than Mako, whom it would take some time to trust their new acquaintance.

After several moments of quiet conversation Tsumi jumped up with a squeal and ran over to stare out the window, "Is that a flying bison!" Her excitement was obvious. "I only heard rumors of them and now I finally get to see one! Oh, can I go pet it please!"

Bolin looked up and noticed the furry beast watching them closely through the window as if it knew something wasn't right. And for some reason Bolin had the feeling it really did. He turned to his brother, "You think Tenzin would mind?"

Mako shrugged, "Why should he? We'll just explain what's going on when he gets back whether she pets the thing or not."

"So is that a yes?" Tsumi was already at the door ready to give the giant creature a hug. Mako nodded and before he had even looked back in her direction she was already at the door. _Great, another Bolin. Hopefully the girl was only excited about the bison and would calm down later._ The two brothers headed outside to see Tsumi rubbing the large animals forehead right over the arrow. It seemed to be enjoying itself, or himself as Tsumi soon made it known.

Bolin soon joined in petting the beast and after a few moments Mako noticed it was staring at him as if saying. _Pet me. _Mako sighed and went over to pet the animal it nudged his hand and once he pulled it away made sure to get him covered in drool and its giant tongue scrapped against his face. Mako frowned while Bolin laughed at the same treatment. Tsumi just smiled and laughed at the brothers reaction.

A large shadow flew over them a few moments later and the three looked up to see another giant bison flying over head. The one in front of them turned to watch its comrade return. Tenzin was home.

**Please stay with it. I'll be getting to the details soon. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**Please enjoy this chapter. ^^ It's short again but I'm finally getting to the explanation.**

As Tenzin made his way back towards his home to greet his wife and kids he was surprised to see the two young brothers waiting for him, but the real surprise came from the young girl that stood with them. She seemed unfamiliar but more in a not belonging way than an I've never met her way. He headed over to where the brothers stood, "What can I do for you?"

Mako was the first to take full notice as Bolin and Tsumi had gone back to petting their newly found friend. "We need some help."

"With what?"

Mako turned to Tsumi, "Her, she's lost but not in the way your likely thinking."

"You mean she fell from the sky?" The group had gone inside and Mako had explained to Tenzin what had happened, and honestly the man was having a hard time understanding what was going on. Mako and Bolin both nodded, Bolin more enthusiastically than his brother. Tenzin sighed rather amazed, "Your serious aren't you." Another nod, turning the Tsumi he asked, "Do you remember anything before you fell? Anything you can tell me?"

Tsumi sat there thinking, "Not much. I was heading home from a walk outside the village, an earth kingdom village, and I felt like I was falling. I guess I was knocked unconscious because I had this strange dream. Then the next think I knew I had fallen on the ground before these two here." She nodded towards the brothers.

Tenzin wasn't getting any ideas, "What happened in the dream?" _Could it hurt to ask?_

"Is it really that important?"

"It might help and we may have no other choice."

"Alright. I woke up in a forest it was foggy and everything had some sort of tan or beige color to it, warm colored and subdued. There was hardly anything around just trees, fog, and puddles or maybe even lakes. I couldn't really tell because of the fog. I started walking down a small path looking around for someone. It wasn't cold or warm actually I didn't really feel anything it was like I was there but not at all. I walked for several minutes or maybe longer. I had no real idea how time was flowing. There was no sun no horizon just a never-ending line of trees. I saw something move in the trees and when I looked up it was an owl but when it looked at me it had no face. It didn't really scare me more made me feel sorry for the poor animal. I watched it fixated for several moments and then continued on. I felt something behind me and saw the shadow in front of me, but before I turned around to look I fell again. And when I woke up there was a small dog like animal in front of me. Sort of a cross between a dog and a bear. It looked as if it wanted me to follow it and it led me to a small pond with a small island in the middle, a path of rocks leading to it. It moved its head as if it wanted me to go across to it so I did. And when I got there I fell, this time waking up. Then as I said earlier fell right onto the ground."

The tale only confused Tenzin more. _What could this mean? _"Anything else?"

"No, but if I remember I'll let you know."

There was nothing else to be done, Tenzin would just need time to think. "Alright, well you're welcome to stay the night and for as long as you need to. I'll find someone to show you to your room." He turned to Mako and Bolin, "You can stay as well." _I'll need to sleep on this hopefully everything will go alright. Hopefully can I help her or at least find someone who can._

__**Review please and favorite if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. I wrote this chapter on my phone and then formatted it. It should be about the length of the others. **

That night neither Tenzin nor Mako slept well. They were kept awake wondering what had happened and for the explanation for Tsumi's sudden appearance. Bolin and Tsumi both slept fine. Bolin being the easy-going guy he was he found it easy to let things go until morning. While Tsumi who could have easily thought this was a dream, except for the pain in her lower back that had been caused by her fall, was content to wait for Tenzin's answer. _There's no reason he can't figure it out_._ Mako and Bolin think he can so I should too. _She trusted them. What else could one do? Without trust everything is much harder. Both Mako and Tenzin finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion.  
The next morning amazingly Bolin was the first to drag himself out of bed. He let out a huge yawn that startled Pabu making him fall from his perch high up in the rafters to land in Bolin's lap. Bolin smiled and picked up his pet, "Morning bud." He then turned placing his feet on the floor and got up to stretch before leaving Pabu right behind him.  
The small ferret made its way up Bolin's leg once the boy was about half way to Tsumi's room._ I'll go get Mako afterwards if he's not up. I wonder how Tsumi slept. If it was anything like how I slept it must've been great._ He knocked lightly on her door and asked permission to enter.  
"Sure Bo," she replied sounding happy to have a visitor. Bolin smiled at the nickname, the same one Mako used from time to time. It was strange how no one else did since it was only a shorting of his name.

He walked into see her already up and in a new set of clothes the monks had given her. They were much different from those she had worn earlier.  
"What's up?" ~ Bolin yawned once again, "Thought we'd go have breakfast."  
Tsumi smiled, "Sure. That'd be great I've been getting hungry."  
The pair headed towards Mako's room to get him and when they arrived Mako replied sleepily, "I'll be there in a bit.".

When everyone finally made it to the table it was apparent neither Tenzin nor Mako had gotten much sleep. Bolin sat by his brother looking worried, "You sure you're okay?"  
His brother nodded, "Yeah, I've just been thinking all night. And by the looks of it Tenzin had too."  
Tenzin nodded, "I have, but I've gotten nothing. We may have to ask Korra."  
Mako blinked placing the warm cup of coffee he had been drinking on the table, "You think she would know."  
Tenzin picked up his tea before taking a sip he let out a small sigh, "I don't know but we don't have much else of a choice."  
Bolin felt completely left out of the conversation so he decided he would introduce Pabu to Tsumi. He picked up the ferret and turned to face her. Like his, her plate was already empty. Korra's was also empty several minutes after it had been set before her, but unlike Korra, Tsumi didn't shovel her food in. She ate it like anyone else did, maybe even with better manners, but it still vanished before you even looked back at her plate.

"Since you've already met the bison outside how would you like to meet my fire ferret Pabu." He held the small animal out so she could take him.  
Tsumi smiled getting that look of wide eyed excitement she had shown when she had seen the bison. "Aw he's so cute." She took him and placed him on the table after pushing her plate forward a bit. She rubbed his head to which the ferret's response was to nuzzle up to her hand.  
Bolin smiled happy to have made her happy. Pabu too. "He seems to like you a lot."  
Tsumi smiled, "Yeah," she then reached over and placed Pabu on top of Bolin's head. She giggled at the sight of the ferret attempting to make himself comfortable. - The pair turned noticing that Mako and Tenzin were watching them. "We didn't want to interrupt your deep conversation," Tsumi noted with another small laugh.  
It was a sweet and soft laugh, much different from Korra's. More feminine and a lot quieter, if one had been farther from the table you wouldn't have heard it at all. Bolin couldn't help but admire it.  
Tenzin smiled softly, barely visible, "I'll get Korra to come by this afternoon."  
Mako smiled glad his brother was getting along with their new friend. He felt like he could trust her, she was a sweet girl, and would be able to assist her in taking care of his brother. Now he had to deal with Korra as well and the job was starting to be a real handful.

**The story didn't go very far this time. It'll go deeper next chapter when Korra shows up. I've noticed I compare her and Tsumi a lot I guess it just helps me describer her to you. Enjoy. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confussion

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've meant to but never got around to it. (Haven't been on the computer much.) Hopefully I can update a lot this week. I'll write on my phone too while I'm out and about or whatever so I can post it when I get back on the computer. Thank you so much to all of you who've reviewed and followed my story! Sorry the chapters are so short!**

Korra strutted down the pier towards the Monastery . She had her usual 'Why is this my job?' look on her face. Tenzin had informed her that he needed her help with some mystery he had found. _Why does Mr. Spiritual need my help? _She continued pouting even as she made it to the door but when she saw Mako and Bolin her mood lightened. _Good to see those two are here. _She went inside and greeted them in her typical warm fashion. Then she noticed a small brunette sitting beside Bolin. _Who's she? _Korra wasn't sure she could handle someone else being there. "Who's she?" It came out sounding cruel, a bit more so than intended.

The girl laughed a sweet delightful laugh and Korra couldn't help but notice that Bolin found it cute. "She's exactly how you said she'd be." Apparently the group had been discussing her before she had arrived.

"What did they happen to say about me?" Korra took a seat across from Bolin and the brunette. Mako continued to stand while Tenzin seated himself at the end of the table where it would be easiest to direct his attention to any person seated there.

"Nothing that isn't true. Just that you were never very fond of visitors and to ignore anything rude you might say." It was irritating to hear it but Korra had to admit it was true.

She let out a sigh, "I guess your right. Sorry if I sounded mean." _This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. _

The girl shook her head, "It's fine. My older brother was a lot like that as well. He'd always insult visitors especially those he was beginning to like. He may have been a big bully but he still loved me and all of his friends."

Korra laughed at the statement but then noticed the confusion on everyone's face. _What's with them? She just mentioned her brother. What's so weird about that?_ "What's got all of you weirded out? She just mentioned her older brother. It's not like he's dead or anything." As soon as the words had escaped her lips she regretted saying them, Mako, Bolin, even Tenzin all looked slightly offended. As if she had said the worst thing anyone ever could have at the moment. Maybe she had. The only one who didn't look that was the girl.

"Do you realize how much you could have offended Tsumi?" _So that's her name. _Mako's irritation was strange if anyone Korra would have thought Tsumi herself would have been irritated, not Mako. He didn't like strangers much either.

Tsumi laughed, "Calm down it's no big deal. My brothers probably not dead anyways just an old man." She seemed entirely too amused by the thought. "He was only a few minutes older than me, we were twins, so I'm guessing he'd be about seventy right now. We weren't born until later in the war and I'm only fifteen so he should still be around. Though I doubt he can carry me like he used to."

Now Korra was stumped. _What are they even talking about? What war? If he's her twin how could he be fifty-five years older? _She had only been there ten minutes and she had no idea what was going on. Was this some practical joke or were they telling the truth? She honestly didn't know. She turned to Tenzin, "I think you have a lot of explaining to do because I have no idea what is going on ."

Tenzin nodded, "We do. I guess I'll let Tsumi start from the beginning."

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I missed putting any of the thoughts in ****_italics, _****if they aren't they should have a ' at the beginning and end. **

"Start from before the dream or after?" Tsumi said dream as if she wasn't certain it was or not.

"Tell her everything you told us, maybe even give more details. It should help us clear things up a bit. And if Korra can't help us maybe my father can."

Korra was even more confused now, "What would Aang have to do with this?"

"Just listen to her story you'll understand then."

Korra turned her attention to Tsumi resting her elbows on the table.

"My brother and I had left the village to go on a walk and look at the animals in the forest. We had been looking around for a while and some of his friends came by. They all treated me much like their sister as well. We all decided to play hide and seek and I went with my brother. We had gone a good bit aways from everyone when we fell, but not into a hole or down into a ditch, straight through the ground as if being swallowed up by quicksand."

There Korra stopped her, "What do you mean? Just fell through the ground?"

Tsumi nodded, "Yep."

Bolin had been busy playing with Pabu but Mako who had been paying attention was puzzled as well, "Your brother was with you? You never mentioned that."

"Well I'm not sure he fell, I was holding his hand so I would think so, but once I landed he wasn't there. Otherwise wouldn't he be here too?"

"Maybe not, you could have gotten separated. He could still be wherever you were," Tenzin's thoughts on the matter seemed helpful to everyone but Korra.

"You guys are confusing me. Can't you let her finish the story before going on? Otherwise I won't be able to help." Her irritation was obvious.

"Korra's right. I'll finish and then you can talk," Tsumi waited until she received a nod from the others before continuing, she told the same story she had earlier, "Then I fell and landed in front of Bolin."

"Could you bend in the dream?" Korra's question confused the others but soon it was clear to Tenzin.

"Of course she could have fallen into the spirit world," He seemed thoroughly enlightened by the new bit of information, if it was true it would clear up almost everything.

Tsumi paused contemplating, "Honestly I don't know I didn't try. I only ever used bending to help with household chores, the only fights I ever got in were small ones with my brother and his friends and we never used bending then."

Korra let out a frustrated sigh, "There goes our lead."

'But I did notice one thing," Korra jumped up hoping maybe Tsumi had realized she couldn't bend. "After I came though, when I landed on the stone streets I couldn't bend."

"What do you mean you couldn't? Like after falling into the spirit world you can't bend in the real world?" Mako didn't know much about the spirit world but he knew that didn't make sense.

Tsumi nodded, "Or I would have softened my fall. I can't earthbend anymore."

At hearing the word earthbending Bolin looked up, "You're an earthbender too?"

Mako sighed at how his brother had not been paying attention. "Could."

"I can't anymore sorry Bolin." Tsumi smiled weakly not happy to rain on his parade.

Bolin frowned, "Are you sure? Have you tried after then?"

"No, I could if you like."

With that Bolin jumped up and ran outside soon returning with a handful of pebbles. And sat them in front of Tsumi watching her with the pure joy of a child.

"Don't get too excited if this doesn't work I don't want you feeling hurt." Mako had a point.

"Mako's right Bolin if I can good if I can't don't get upset, promise?"

Bolin nodded. So Tsumi turned to the pile of pebbles placing her hand above the nearest one face down. She breathed deeply pulling her hand up fingers coming closer together. The movement was similar to a waterbenders, nothing happened.

"Have you always earthbent like that?" Korra had never seen anyone move pebbles like that and she'd seen some interesting bending methods.

Tsumi nodded, "Yep, I've found it works best for me the solid, more rigid movements my friends used never worked well for me. My brother always did the same."

Korra fell back "This makes no sense!" the exclamation startled everyone in the room.

"No it doesn't let's think on this for a little while. Come Korra we'll discuss this outside." Tenzin got up and Korra followed waving a short goodbye to the others. Leaving Mako, Korra and Tsumi to figure things out or just to talk. The latter seemed more likely as none of them had the insight into the occurrences as Korra and Tenzin did.

"Let's go outside," Tsumi suggested, "Some fresh air

could do us some good." The brothers nodded and followed her outside.

**Woo updated 2 for today! Further plot progression! The next chapter will be a bit more of emotional stuff than real plot development more like character development. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: talk

**Here's the new chapter sorry it was so slow!**

Mako stepped outside with Tsumi and his brother leaning against the beam holding up the wooden roof that covered the outside walkway. He had a question he really wanted to ask, it was really bugging him but he thought it might be rude if he actually asked. After several minutes he finally decided he would. "How can you talk about your brother so easily?" It was a simple question yet it bothered him so much. Both his parents were dead and he found it nearly impossible to even mention them. even to Bolin, it hurt so much. How could anyone else mention their loved one who they may never see again as easily as Tsumi had? If he lost Bolin it would tear him apart. How was Tsumi dealing with it so easily. For some reason he couldn't help but feel angry it ticked him off. He had no idea why but the anger kept growing by the second.

Bolin looked up at him shocked, "Mako! Don't ask things like that! Tsumi might not want to talk about it." Now that he thought about it Mako felt bad but he really wanted to know.

Tsumi laughed, "It's fine really. I don't mind at all." She gazed up at the sky thinking. "Well its easy for me I guess in part because I have this gut feeling that I'll see him again. You know how that feels right? And if he really did die I know he's watching over me just like always. There's no reason not to talk about him. Besides to me not mentioning him would make it seem as if I really had given up hope and I don't want that. You know?"

In all honesty Mako wasn't sure he did know but the explanation did help a bit. It sorta made him think about his parents. Had he decided that forgetting them would just be better? He didn't want to. "How do you cope with it?"

Tsumi smiled, a sad smile yet still warm, "I'm not really sure. Sometimes when I'm alone I'll talk to him as if he can hear me, don't tell anyone else. They might laugh at me." Her sad smile faded replaced by the one she usually wore, "Besides it makes me feel closer to him that's all I really want. So hopefully one day we can see each other again. And if he's dead I'll just have to wait a while until I finally join him." They sat in silence for several minutes, "Sorry if I made things awkward." Her smile was now an apologetic one.

"No it's fine." Now Mako had a new way to think of his parents being gone hopefully that would help him. He decided to head inside maybe Korra had figured something out. If not maybe they could just hang.

Bolin watched as his brother, looking slightly less sad than usual, left. Other people might not have ever noticed but Bolin did. To him his brother always wore this slightly sad look the one he had ever since the day their parents had died. "I think you really helped him."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't seem quite as sad as usual. He's always taken our parents deaths hard, more-so than me. I think he's starting to accept things now." Bolin smiled, "It'll be good for him maybe he won't be so grumpy anymore."

Tsumi smiled, "Glad I could help."


	8. Chapter 8

The day passed without any epiphanies on the matter as did the night. The next morning Tsumi was first to the breakfast table. Bolin and the others soon joined her. He sat down beside her and she seemed not to notice, she was to busy staring at her hands. After waiting for a few moments, he decided to ask why, "Something wrong with your hands?"

She shook her head, "No, just thinking about a dream I had."

Korra practically jumped out of her seat hearing Tsumi had another dream. Tenzin also looked quite interested but not much so. "You had another? What was it about?"

Tsumi, a bit startled by the sudden exclamation, blinked, "Nothing special really. It was brief but for some reason I remember it clearly. I seemed to be staring at a pair of hands, they were all I could see. For a moment it was just them, but then a flame flickered into life. It felt like a watched for a while, then I woke up." She shrugged, "I'm not sure it has any meaning but I can't shake the feeling it does."

Korra looked deep in thought for a few moments before leaning onto the table with a loud sigh, "Geez, what's with you and vague dreams?"

"I'm not sure she has anything to do with that," Tenzin also looked puzzled, but he hadn't given up yet.

Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, but Bolin was just trying to feel involved. In reality he was faking. After a while he gave up, "Sorry Tsumi, but I'm no good at stuff like this." He frowned feeling as if he'd truly given up on his friend.

She smiled and placed her small hand on his, it was only half the size, "Its okay. I'm not sure what it means either."

Breakfast continued as usual everyone putting aside the current situation for the moment enjoying Pema's cooking. Everyone fully focused on the mean. Except Mako who took much longer to finish his meal than usual.

"Something wrong Mako?" Bolin voiced his worry, Mako never ate like that unless something was on his mind.

"Just thinking about her dream."

"You should eat first, we have time to worry about that later."

"I know but something about it bothers me," he frowned. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to say what it was. When Bolin was beginning to think he never would he finally opened his mouth, "If she is, or was, an earthbender why did she dream about firebending?"

Everyone blinked for a moment, Korra looked at him as if he had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "It's a dream. Anything can happen."

**Here's chapter eight! I would have made it longer but I was going to get distracted by James Bond so I decided to post. Besides now you have a cliffhanger. Of sorts. Haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mako sighed, "You're not getting it. Normally when you dream about yourself or from your perspective, you only do things you normally have the ability to do. So why did she dream she was firebending? She is a earthbender after all."

"So what? I've dreampt about bending an element before I could," as always Korra voiced her opinion.

"Yes but your the avatar. She's not. Unless theres suddenly two of you its not the same thing." Mako seemed irritated, still unused to Korra's way of thinking.

Korra frowned, "You don't have to get all upset about it."

"But you don't get it. She's not you, she doesn't work the same way. You need to put yourself in her place! Stop thinking like someone who's the avatar and think like a normal person!" Mako's voice was raised. The tension could be felt in the room.

"How do you know!" Korra's voice was now raised as well.

Before Mako opened his mouth to rebuke he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he noticed it was Bolin. His face showed his feelings, 'Don't.' Mako sighed not wanting to upset his brother.

Korra seemed to notice this and was about to say something when Tenzin interrupted, "Korra." His tone showed she needed to stop, "Mako's right."

"But-"

"No buts. The fact your thinking of things as you would might be the reason why you, and I myself, haven't come up with an answer."

Korra sighed, "Alright. Sorry Mako." The apology had come faster then expected.

"Its fine."

Pema soon joined them to clean up from breakfast, Tsumi decided to help and followed her to the kitchen. Bolin helped by picking up the plates and bringing them to the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Pemas face was the picture of concern.

"Mako and Korra got into an argument."

"About what?"

"My dream I guess. Mako tried explaining that Korra doesn't need to think about others as if they're the same as her."

"Yeah Korra does tend to do that. Did they figure it out?"

Tsumi nodded, "I think they're doing that now."

Pema nodded smiling, "That's good. We don't need them to stay angry at each other forever."

Bolin came to the doorway his usual big grin on his face, "Hey Tsumi want to come watch us practice? We have bending tournament soon so it'd be great if you'd watch."

Tsumi smiled, "I'll meet you after I finish here with Pema."

"Okay don't take too long or we'll head to the arena without you!"

"I think I can manage." Bolin smiled and then headed out to join Korra and Mako.

"I think Bolin's getting attached to you." Pema smiled as she put away some of the last dishes.

"Yeah. It makes me worry a bit though."

"Why?"

"I did just fall from the sky. What if it happens again? It would break Bolin's heart. I don't think he can take another loss." Tsumi seemed a bit hurt.

"You're right. All we can do is pray that never happens."

**Hope you enjoy. I would write longer chapters but I don't want to delay posting. R&R. **


	10. Chapter 10

Tsumi sat on the steps of the temple walkway watching the trio spar. The fighting style they used was far different then what she was used to. It was an interesting style and far more efficient. She smiled thoughts of her dream forgotten. '_They're really enjoying themselves._'

Currently Korra and Mako were going at it with their firebending while Bolin practiced his stance, he came over and sat beside Tsumi. "Whew- I don't know where those two get all their energy."

"Who knows. When's your first match?"

Bolin grinned, "Four days. We're totally going to win!"

Tsumi smiled, "If you work for it I'm sure you will."

Nodding Bolin continued, "Yeah but there are some tough teams. The Wolfbats are out main opponents."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"Of course!" He grinned.

"I'll come watch okay?"

"Really? That'll be awesome!"

Korra and Mako came and sat down as well to rest. "Better not let your fans find out Tsumi's watching. They won't like that very much," Mako laughed lightly as he sat beside his brother.

Bolin laughed, "I'll try."

"If it's a bending tournament which element does Korra use?"

"Water. Each team has a bender of each element so I have to stick to just water." Korra had laid down on the walkway.

"That makes sense. But no airbenders right?" ~

"Nope Tenzin along with his kids the only ones. Me too of course." Korra sat up several moments later, "You know about airbenders?"

Tsumi laughed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"There weren't any when you were-" Korra didn't know the best word to use.

"Home you mean? Yes but we did know about them. Besides I have met Tenzin."

"I guess your right."

"Your pretty accepting about things for person who was uprooted from their home."

Everyone stared at Mako at his sudden statement. Tsumi just smiled, "I guess I am. Though it's probably a good thing. If I let things get to me too much it wouldn't help matters."

"True. It'd be nice if it were as easy for me to accept things as it is for you."

"Yeah, but it's not very easy to learn most people like that are born with it. My brothers worse off then you are though, if he was in my spot he'd probably have lost it by now." Tsumi seemed greatly amused by the thought.

"I'm sure he missed you a lot," Korra smiled at her.

"I'm sure he does. He's probably bothering the neighbor's son to stay in his room because he gets too cold at night."

"Why would he do that?"

"We usually share a bed because its cold at night and the extra body heat is a lot more help than a blanket. Without me he's either gotta stay with Mom and Dad or find someone else. But he's too stubborn to tell Mom so he'll find someone else. It's funny how he's supposed to be the older brother but is a lot more childish."

"You two were really close huh?"

"Yeah even though he was a bit older and a boy my mom always said we were joined at the hip."

"Well Mako and I are even though he's older! Besides who says brothers and sisters always fight." Bolin wasn't going to be left out. His outburst caused everyone to burst out into a fit of laughter until their sides hurt.

**I'll likely update a lot right now, I have a good amount of free time in one class so I'll take the time to work on new chapters. I have ideas for a good while in the story. It is going to stick to the original plot somewhat but not entirely because, well there's an entirely new character. Hope you'll keep up! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I got stuck and then I just forgot. But now I have the basic plot for the rest of this Arc. So I should be keeping up better. I'm updating several chapters today. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Due to Korra having to practice again, Bolin decided he would show Tsumi around the town. At first he thought about just taking her, but in the end he decided to ask Mako too. He went to find her, following Pabu's lead. The ferret seemed to always know where others were, on the island at least. Bolin tried to think of a way to ask without it sounding like he wanted a date; in the end he gave up deciding the direct approach would be best. He found Tsumi sitting on the walkway, a small book clasped in her hands. She seemed entirely focused on it and didn't look up until Pabu went to greet her.

"Want to go explore the town?" His voice sounded more nervous than he'd expected.

Tsumi looked up from spoiling Pabu a quizzical look on her face, "Just us?"

"No, Mako's coming too." His voice now betraying his slight disappointment. _She even asked if it would be just us. I guess she doesn't notice then_.

Tsumi smiled picking up both Pabu and her book as she stood, "That sounds nice. I'll get to know both of you a bit better."

Bolin nodded pushing away his negative emotions and went with her to find his brother.

"Go to town?" Mako asked the question as if he didn't understand why anyone would want to go in the first place.

"Yeah, I thought we could show Tsumi around. Ever since she came here she hasn't gone much of anywhere except around the island."

Mako seemed to understand now and readjusting his scarf consented to go.

The group looked over the edge of the ferry that was currently taking them over, Pabu returned to his usual spot on Bolin's shoulder. The day had barely begun so the sun had yet to climb very high and was currently shining from behind them.

"So where are we going first?" Tsumi broke the silence and turned to look at the brothers in turn, each one was currently standing on either side of her.

Mako shrugged and looked to his brother. Bolin smiled weakly, "Well I haven't really thought about that." The two standing beside him sighed. Of course Bolin would do that. !n the end the decided to go train looking around as they went.

* * *

The soon decided to stop for lunch and went into a little family owned noodle joint. Tsumi smiled excitedly, "I havent had noodles in soooo long. Even longer if you count the time I was gone." By gone she meant in the spirit world.

"Well this place serves the best in town!" Bolin grinned as he took his seat. Both brothers sat on one end on the table with Tsumi getting the other side. They all selected their orders and sat talking about this and that until a familiar face showed up.

"Have a new friend?" Asami greeted them with a smile and nodded towards Tsumi.

Mako smiled up at her, "Yeah this is Tsumi."

Sitting herself beside Tsumi, Asami ordered something as well then asked, "So how'd you meet her?"

The three laughed slightly. Then after a moment Mako replied smoothly, "She sorta just fell out of the sky."

"Is that a joke?" A shake of his head let Asami know they were serious. "Oh wow. Hopping roofs or something?" Asami smiled at Tsumi.

"No, just walking back home, wandering around a spirit world forest, then almost landing of top of Bolin." She paused, "And that's the short version."

"Oh wow, that sounds crazy."

"Yeah. So how do you know these two?"

"She sorta ran into me with her car," Mako replied smiling at the memory.

Tsumi laughed, "Apparently all girls meet you violently." Everyone laughed at this. Their food arrived and they all talked some more while enjoying their noodles. Pabu got a bit as well and would move around from person to person begging for food. Bolin and the girls quickly gave in but Mako tried to be stubborn. But in the end he gave up allowing the ferret to have a bite of carrot.

Afterwards they said their goodbye's and parted ways. Asami heading home; the others making their way to the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's the second for today. I hope you enjoy. After this things are really gonna get deep. Probably put more detail in future chapters. After thirteen or so. The plot won't follow the original series timeline after the championship, hope you'll keep following. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tsumi sat holding Pabu at the edge of the training hall watching Bolin and Mako practice. After a few moments she laughed, and Bolin turned noticed it was at him. Embarrassed he laughed weakly, "What's so funny? Do I look silly or something?" **

Smiling Tsumi laughed again, now at his embarrassment "No of course not. I'm just amused by how much bending has changed. The earth bending I'm used to is much more rigid Likely a lot like what Korra learned."

Bolin relaxed, "Oh really? But I thought you didn't bend like that?"

"I don't but others did. My brother and I were unique."

Bolin sat beside her, "Do you miss earthbending?"

Tsumi smiled, picking Pabu up and holding the ferrets paw so she could use it to poke Bolin's nose. "Stop worrying about me. If you should worry about anyone it should be Mako or Korra. I'm here, I can't bend, and I don't know if I'll ever see my brother again. But that's OK. You can't change that. Worry about what you can." She paused briefly than looked down at her lap. "I do miss it, but it's not as if I can't defend myself," she looked up face brighting. "I may not be able to bend but I could still kick any bender's butt!"

Bolin laughed, "Maybe you can show me sometime."

Tsumi smiled, "Sure. But why don't I teach you how I bend? Maybe it'll help you improvise during your matches."

Bolin jumped up, "Course it will! Anything new will surprise 'em! That's a total advantage."

They went over and stood near the earthen slabs. Tsumi demonstrated how she imitated picking them up and throwing them, lifting them, then passing them behind her before into the net, all the while keeping her palms down. Though she couldn't actually move them the movement made it easy to understand what to do. The motion itself was a bit like that of waterbender creating a cylinder of water before launching it forward. "Got that?"

Bolin nodded imitating her movements which earned him a smile. "Good now I'll teach ya how to levitate them around you so you can use them as shields and such. Though it wold be much easier to show you if I could bend. Hopefully the words will help you enough." She moved as if lifting one up, then keeping one hand focused on that one another. "Just start with two. Keep one up while you try to focus another. Keep them moving separately. This is as much a mental thing as physical maybe more, you have to move your chi to keep them up. When you get really good you'll be able to move them with just your mind."

Bolin stared at her as if she'd said the sky was purple. "With my mind?"

"Sure lots of Benders did it. King Bumi was the best. Everyone in the earth kingdom had heard of him. You might not heard of him though since he's from my time. But trust me you can do it. Just take it slow."

Bolin nodded, and picked up one, then moved to the second. He had it for a moment but the first soon fell. "Uhhh... How do you do it? I can't keep it up without using my hands. Maybe I'm just too dumb to do it."

Tsumi rested her hand on his shoulder, "Oh come on. Your not dumb. The idea just isn't something your used to. Your used to bending being something physical, not mental or spiritual. You'll get it if you keep practicing."

Bolin nodded continuing his work. By the time the group decided to leave Bolin had learned to keep two up at the same time, he had to keep one hand on each but he was progressing. And by Tsumi's calculations he'd be up to five within the month if he kept working. They were also very tired and hungry, so they were glad to sit down and enjoy a nice meal. Tenzin and Korra joined them as well.

"So what everyone do today?" Pama sat beside her husband for a brief talk before she would need to check on the kids.

"Korra and I worked on her airbending. I also had a few meetings to go to." Tenzin among them look the most tired.

"Of course, you always have meetings. They have you running all over the place nowadays." She smiled and rested her hand on Tenzin's arm. "What about you three?"

"Well Bolin dragged us into town. We looked around a bit and stopped for noodles. Then Asami stopped by and we talked a while then headed off to the arena." Mako explained trying to get straight to the point.

"Tsumi taught me some sweet bending moves!" Bolin boasted his mouth partially stuffed with Pama's cooking.

"Oh, like what?" now Korra seemed interested.

"How to levitate the slabs like shields." Bolin explained then added excitedly, "With my mind!"

Tsumi laughed, "Well you haven't quite got there yet." \

"You can do that?" Korra asked looking at Tenzin for conformation, "I'm not sure you can."

Tenzin stroked his beard as if thinking, "Actually I think you can. Aang liked to talk about his old friend Bumi who could. So I guess any earthbender can if they try."

Korra let out a hm sound and then turned to Tsumi, "Maybe you can teach me."

Nodding Tsumi replied, "I'm sure I can. But after your tournament tomorrow."

The group finished their meal and headed to bed all of them clearly exhausted.

* * *

**I don't know if any of you have noticed yet. But I have decided that Mako and Bolin live at the temple too. I'm not sure I even noticed myself until recently. And wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. It feels like a real accomplishment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's today's third chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

The fire ferrets along with their new friend, made their way to the changing rooms to prepare for their match. Bolin walked beside Tsumi explaining the best he could, how the matches worked. Mako and Korra hung back discussing strategy. Enjoying themselves, they finally turned the last corner but something stopped them in their tracks. The wolf bats seemed to be waiting for them, a smug grin on Tahno's face.

"Who're they?" Tsumi noted the change in Bolin's expression.

"The wolf bats," the displeasure in his voice made it even more apparent.

Tahno grinned, "Got a new friend avatar?" The title coming out in the off way he said it made it sound more like an insult.

Korra frowned even more annoyed, "Yeah." She obviously wanted to say more but restrained herself.

He grinned moving slightly closer to Tsumi, almost in her face, but because of the height difference she had to look up at him. "Sure you wouldn't rather watch a team worth while, rather then this group of losers."

Tsumi smiled, making it seem as if she might accept the offer. "I don't think so but I would like for you to get out of my face, pretty boy." Her smile shifted into a more teasing one.

Tahno couldn't hide his surprise but that soon faded to annoyance. "Guess being pathetic is contagious "

"Well I guess you're in trouble," Tsumi smiled before giving a polite bow. "We'll be going."

The two groups separated without another word.

After arriving in the locker rooms Bolin posed a question, "How'd you do that?"

Leaning back against the wall, Tsumi laughed, "It's not that big a deal. He was a problem so I dealt with him." She turned to Korra, "Besides if I hadn't I have the feeling Korra would have. Though I think out methods differ a bit." Everyone laughed at the statement, even Korra cracked a small smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I ended up behind. I didn't know what I wanted to do for chapter 15 and I sorta lost chapter 14. No idea how. But here is the rewritten version and hopefully now that I've gotten past this part I'm stuck on I'll update more often. I hope you'll keep up. **

**The bending matches will be similar to the ones from the show but not exact. **

* * *

Everyone got ready and only a bit afterwards Tsumi watched as her friends made their way into the ring. They were going against one of the less notable teams so Tsumi felt sure they could do it. Korra and Mako looked determined as ever and Bolin kept thinking on what he had recently been taught. Tsumi leaned over the railing at the edge of the team quarters watching eagerly. This would be the first real bending match she'd ever seen and things were really exciting.

The other teams earthbender seemed lost moving awkwardly as if this was her first time on the field. The others seemed more relaxed but no as focused as the fire ferrets. The match went smoothly, but not without its disappointments.

After the first few seconds Bolin had managed to push the other teams earthbender to the back area of the ring, meanwhile Korra and Mako pushed at the other two slowly nudging them back across the line into zone two. Once the signal was given for them to cross the team pushed forward quickly knocking the unsure earthbender into the drink. Seemingly upset by this the other team members pushed on harder, beginning to gang up on Bolin.

Defeated Bolin tumbled back across into his sides second zone landing with a hard thud. But Korra and Mako took this moment as opening to go on the offensive soon brushing the irritated team members back across into zone three and finally off to join their comrade.

Returning to their side Mako helped pull his brother up and readied for the second match. Both teams seemed more determined than ever.

This time the opposing team had a different strategy keeping their earthbender to the back to fling stones at good opportunities. While the other two remained forward to defend her as well maintain a strong offense. This time the teams firebender was the first to go down. Bolin came at him from different angles leaving him little time to defend and soon has him pushed over the edge. Mako was busy with the teams waterbending Captain while Korra faced the girl. Both opponents fought well but after several minutes of tumbling and falling with Bolin's additional aid they too were knocked off, giving the fire ferrets the win.

Korra jumped and yelled with excitement, while Mako cracked a slight smile.

"Great job!" Tsumi called as the team headed to meet her, "You guys did awesome. I've never seen a fight like that."

Bolin smiled relishing the praise and Mako gave him a nice pat on the back. "Hopefully we'll do as well next time."

"I'm sure you will."

Korra sat down exhausted and guzzled down a nearby bottle of water, "We have that weasel, Tahno, to fight next."

Everyone seemed slightly upset by the idea but Tsumi tried to cheer them up, "I'm sure you can hand his pretty boy butt to him. Besides even if he manages to win I'll kick his butt for you later." She held up as fist as if to emphasize the point.

Korra laughed good-naturedly, "Thanks. I'm sure he'd enjoy that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter two for today. I don't know if I'll upload again today or tomorrow. Enjoy. **

* * *

The teams next match soon arrived and the team headed out with Tsumi cheering them on bravely from behind. Tahno as usual has the same smug look of self-satisfaction glued to his face. "Ready to lose Avatar?" He still said the word like an insult.

"You're the one who should be worried about losing," Korra easily returned.

Tahno grinned, "I doubt that. Good luck though." His sarcastic tone of voice only made the words sound as much.

The ref soon blew the whistle and the match began smoothly, though quickly turning sour. Moments later Bolin yelped as a rock almost smashed into his head. When Mako called foul the ref simply shrugged his shoulders and acted like nothing has happened. The teams firebender threw kicks as if he meant to actually hit Mako rather than just flinging out flames though the ref managed to miss this as well.

The string of unfair moves continued as Tahno smugly sent chunks of ice hurtling towards Korra, who's call for foul was once again ignored.

Tsumi smiled from in the stands, "I may not know much about this, but I'm rather sure that's against the rules. Why isn't the ref calling anything?"

Deciding if it was fair for one team it might as well be for the other, Korra returned one of Tahno's strikes causing the ice to knock hard into his shoulder. This resulted in a loud beep and a call of 'foul' from the ref. Korra turned to him in protest, "That's not fair! He was doing the same to me!" But her cries went ignored and they were forced back into zone two and the wolfbats allowed to advance.

The same thing continued until Bolin and Mako were finally pushed off leaving Korra as the only one left fighting. But, even after putting up a strong effort she too was knocked off. Coming up for breath Korra let out a loud groan, "Those jerks are cheating and that stupid ref won't even take notice!"

Mako heaved her out of the water and onto the elevator platform, "They must have paid him off so they could ensure their win."

"They'll do anything to win won't they." Korra continued to grumble as she stood face to face with Tahno and the other wolfbats once again.

"Have a nice swim?" Tahno teased making sure his delight was obvious in his tone.

"Yeah, thanks," Korra returned sarcastically. _I guess we'll just have to fight fair. _

Once again the teams paired up, fighting against the same bender. By now Bolin had gotten used to dodging blows to the head and managed to push his opponent back a bit but was also being pushed back as well. Mako fought aggressively managing to dodge the firebender's kicks but was soon pushed back, retreating to join his brother. The two worked together fending off their opponents and on occasion knocking one of them back.

Korra was alone with Tahno on the other side of the field, just on the edge of the two inner zones. Exhausted she as having a difficult time defending against the ice directed at her head and sending out attacks. Having to choose between offense or defense she was soon sent to join the others in zone two.

Tsumi continued to cheer them on still believing they could win. _If I give up on them, they'll give up too. _

But even with her reassurance the team was once again pushed over the edge. The wolfbats had won.


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling themselves out of the water the fireferrets collapsed wet, tired, and defeated. Moments later they heard the cheering of the crowds congratulation turning to shouts of confusion and horror, accompanied by the sound of engines from above.

Korra sat up quickly, "What's going on?" She soon had her answer as a voice echoed through the crowd.

"Too long have benders oppressed nonbenders. Using their abilities as reason to act above the rest of us." Amon's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"Amon?" Korra's words were more angry than questioning.

"Today another example will be made of those benders who feel they are above the rest. They will be an example of what is to come for those who join them."

Korra and Mako looked at each other than raced up the stairs towards the ring, Bolin trailing behind. But they were too late, the sight greeting them was that of Tahno held by Amon his bending being taken away, followed by him toppling weakly to the ground.

Amon turned towards Korra, his mask hiding what would have likely been a smile, "Ah, our Avatar has come to join us. Do you understand what will come if you continue to fight us?"

Korra glared at him, "I understand what sort of person you are and all your willing to do. I also know that I will not stop fighting you until I stop you, I won't let you harm more innocent people." Korra began making her way towards him looking ready to kill on the spot.

"I will give you time to learn and realize what has happened to your friends here. Our battle is for a later date."

Korra opened her mouth to yell something in response but Amon had already stepped back onto the little platform attached to the blimp and was being pulled up. All Korra could do now was scream, "Amon!"

Turning back towards the group she noticed Tenzin had joined Mako and that Bolin was gone. Rushing back she asked, "Where's Bolin?"

Just then he came running towards them panting, "We- we've got a problem."

Everyone looked at him wondering what could be worse. Bolin plopped down on the ground still panting and looking worried, "Tsumi is - gone." He sounded as if he really didn't believe the words.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean gone?" Mako's question came out harsher than he meant for it to and he immediately sat by his brother and held onto his shoulder.

"I-I don't know. When Amon showed up, I ran to find her but she wasn't where we'd left her." He looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe she just went of somewhere else," Mako tried to comfort his brother but Bolin just shook his head, 'She wouldn't just run off."

"Standing around here won't help, we should go looking." Tenzin recommended.

After a few moments Bolin nodded and they all headed towards the team room to begin their search.

A short while later Bolin noticed Pabu trotting down the hall towards them, oblivious to what was wrong. When the ferret was close enough Bolin bent over to pick him up, but Pabu scrambled away. "Pabu? What are you running off for?" When he tried again the result was the same.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Mako asked, "Pabu always lets Bolin pick him up."

The red ferret scurried down the hall and sat waiting looking down in their direction. "I think he wants us to follow him." Nodding at Korra's suggestion Bolin led the way. Pabu finally stopped in front of a small doorway, leading into a sitting room where teams sometimes came between matches. There the group found Tsumi as well as some stranger his hands tied behind his back.

It took a moment for everything to sink in and everyone stood there in a daze. Mako was the first to snap out of it and notice the man was a chi blocker. "What's he doing here?"

Tsumi smiled as she scooped Pabu up and rubbing his head placed him in her lap. "I thought we could get some information out of him."

"But how did he get here?" There was less anger in Korra's voice but more confusion as well.

"When that man with the mask showed up - I think you called him Amon - some chi blockers showed up and this guy," she nodded in his direction, "Tried to kidnap me. But I managed to pin him down and tie him up."

"Did a good job too, I've been messin' with the ropes for a while now and still haven't loosened 'em. Never would have though she'd be hard to deal with." The chi blockers remark startled the others. He didn't seem even slightly worried in the situation, he even seemed a bit amused.

Unlike the others Bolin was less worried about the chi blockers presence and more about Tsumi's safety, and had just now come to his senses. The worried look on his face didn't lessen but he did seem a bit relieved as he went to sit beside her and pet Pabu a bit. "You could have been hurt."

Tsumi patted his arm used to his worrying. "Maybe so, but what could I do? If I'd let him kidnap me you'd be sick with worry. Besides handling one chi blocker is a lot better than the number you would have faced to find me."

Bolin looked as if he wanted to argue but Mako interrupted him, "She is right. You tend to worry a lot." He smiled a bit.

Smiling as well Korra added, "Besides she also got us a valuable asset. This guy can help us locate Amon."

Bolin nodded deciding to accept the situation, "I'm still going to worry." He tried to make it sound a bit joking.

Tsumi smiled and patted his shoulder, "Of course that's your job."

Pabu too squeaked what seemed like encouraging words and began licking Bolin's hand to which the earthbender smiled, "Thanks Pabu."

Tenzin waited a moment before bringing the subject back to their newly obtained prisoner, "I guess we should take him back to the temple for questioning."

A growling sound came from over where the prisoner now sat, "Do you think I could get some food first?"


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone sat around the table enjoying a nice meal with their new guest. He had a healthy appetite and still didn't seem in the least bit bothered by his situation. Once he finished he smiled at Pama who had returned to clean a bit and spoke, "The food was very good. Thank you."

Pama nodded and replied politely, even though she was none too happy about this man in her house, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

With this the table was cleaned and everyone proceeded to the room that had been arranged for their prisoner. Two white lotus guards would be placed in front of the door, and the rooms windows had been barred to prevent escape.

Mako and Korra showed equal distaste for the chi blocker. But while Mako just wanted him gone, Korra tried to ignore the threat and think of him as an asset. Tenzin was slightly more relaxed ; he had other things on his mind as well, which helped the matter.

On the other hand Tsumi seemed just as relaxed as the prisoner himself, which came from her knowing he wasn't a threat. _He'd seemed so relieved when I'd caught him instead, I could have sworn he even said 'Thanks'_ . Though she didn't voice this to the others, it might make things worse.

Meanwhile Bolin was lost. He had no idea how to feel. He knew he should dislike the chi blocker just because of what he was. But he also felt that if the man had really wanted to take Tsumi it would have been easy enough. He just didn't know what to do. Thankfully he had Pabu to cheer him on.

The left their prisoner in his room while they went to discuss what they should ask. Right before entering the meeting room Tsumi turned to Bolin , "I think you should get some rest."

Bolin blinked, surprised, "Why?"

"You look exhausted. You've worn yourself out worrying and now you're confused about what to do. A nap would do you some good."

Bolin didn't want to admit it but he knew she was right so he nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

Tsumi smiled and squeezed his shoulder, then turned to look at the small ferret perched on his other, "Make sure he does Pabu, I'll treat you for it."

Bolin laughed lightly, mood slightly brightened, "Now I can't get out of it." He headed down the hall to the room he and Mako shared.

Tsumi turned once he was out of sight and went to sit with the others.

"Where's Bolin?" Mako seemed a bit concerned, but also upset. But of course not at Bolin.

"He went to lie down. He needed the rest."

"Did you send him away? He deserves to be here as much as anyone else," Mako's words were every bit accusing.

"I did, And I know that. I couldn't let him come exhausted like he was. This would make it much worse."

"He needs to help with the decision, its unfair if we take away his vote."

"Well, we'll need to ask him after he rests. We can discuss it then fill him in on what we think. Besides this will give him time to figure out what he wants to think without pressure from the rest of us."

"Do you think I'm pressuring him?" Mako's words were even harsher now.

Korra thought about breaking up the argument, "Mako-", before she could very far Tsumi continued.

Her tone was a bit shaky but calm, and her words were slow as she tried to arrange them best, "Yes, but we all are. He's torn between all of us. As his brother you know what Bolin's like, far better than I do. He wants to make everyone happy, and right now he can't. He has to choose a side. The very thought of that is tearing him apart. Look at him," her tone raised a bit but more in frustration that at Mako, "he's exhausted, not to mention worried. With things as they are, the chances of getting hurt, he can't deal with that," her voice was shaking, "He's likely remembering your parents. He lost them already and he doesn't want to lose anyone else. Before the only danger you faced was from a bending match, and that only meant a scratch. But now-" she stopped words caught in her mouth, but no one spoke waiting for her to go on.

"Now any of us could really die. You, Korra, myself, or even Bolin. The very idea of that scares him. The scare at arena reminded him of how it feels and he doesn't want to ever feel that again. And unlike usual he can't just hide his feelings with a smile and a few jokes."

She turned to Mako, "I know you want to keep in the loop, he's your brother. I understand that. To me he's just as much family as my own brother, and trust me you are too. But we need to think about more than what's fair. We need to think of what's best. We need to let him rest, and think things out himself. If we leave it up to him, he'll just plow on ignoring his feelings and trying to do his best to help us get what we want."

She paused eyes fixed on Mako, "You know that. He wants what's best for all of us. He doesn't think of himself. He needs to, even if we have to force him." She had calmed, now her voice was firm. She said no more and let the words sink in. Korra just stared knowing it was best to just leave Mako to think, and to think herself.

Mako sighed, "You're right. That sounds exactly like Bolin." He smiled, "It's funny, I didn't even notice. I was too focused on myself."

Tsumi smiled reassuringly, "Everyone does it sometimes."

Korra let the moment settle before speaking, "So should we get the discussion going?" The others nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

The group sighed. Nothing had been accomplished by their discussion. Everyone still had their own opinions and a decision could not be made. They were still stuck between sending the chi blocker away or having him take them to Amon. They decided to leave things until Bolin awoke to ask his opinion.

Korra sat outside beside Mako, "What do you think Bolin will decide?"

Mako shrugged, unsure, "I don't know. But I'm sure he'll pick what's best. Even if it isn't what we want."

Korra nodded. They would just have to wait.

Bolin yawned as he stretched, having just woken up. His head had cleared, and now he could think better and wasn't worrying now. He gently moved the still sleeping Pabu to his shoulder and climbed out of bed. "I wonder if they're still discussing," he decided to go check.

He found the room empty, and thinking they had decided he went towards the room which served as their prison. The guards didn't question it as he went into the room.

The chi blocker turned when he entered the room and smiled, "Didn't think I'd get any visitors."

Bolin was a bit surprised, "Have they not decided what they'll do with you?"

"No, I've been waiting for a while now. Weren't you with them?"

Bolin smiled sitting down in the floor, "No, Tsumi made me take a nap."

"Well you seem better now, not so shaken up."

"Yeah." Bolin looked up at the other, he had seemed so much like a threat before. But now, he seemed harmless. "Why are you so calm?" Bolin wasn't sure if that was the right word.

The chi blocker smiled and stared at the ceiling, "I'm here of my own will. Why would I worry?"

Bolin stared, thinking maybe he misheard, "You want to be here?"

A nod, "Yeah. I'm sure I could have taken your friend if I wanted but I didn't really want to. I was actually quite relieved when she got me." He laughed after a moment, "Though I'm not sure about being able to take her."

Bolin smiled at that, "But why would you be relieved?"

A sigh, "Unlike most of us, I don't mind benders. But my whole family is part of Amon's group, and I couldn't very well go against them."

Bolin was shocked, the words seemed impossible. He couldn't think of how to respond.

"Not to mention my best friend was a bender, even if he is one our prisoners."

"Was?"

Noticing the horror in Bolin's features the chi blocker laughed, "Don't worry, he just lost his bending. Though naturally somehow, of course I'm probably the only one who knows."

Bolin relaxed, "You had me worried there."

A smile, "Your friend reminds me of him a lot."

"Who Tsumi?"

"Yeah, could they be related?"

Bolin shook his head, "I doubt it. Tsumi sorta just fell from the sky."

"You mean that literally?"

"Yeah, she almost landed on top of me."

The chi blocker laughed, "Then I guess they really are related. Esca did the same thing."

"Did he mention having a sister?"

"Yes. But I forgot what he said her name was, though the name Tsumi does sound familiar."

Bolin jumped up. He had to tell Tsumi! But he stopped just before leaving and turned back, "What's your name?"

"Fai."


	20. Chapter 20

Bolin hurried around looking everywhere he could for Tsumi. When he finally found her it seemed as though she was looking for him as well. She seemed to be heading towards his room, with Mako and Korra close behind. He called out once he saw her, "Tsumi!"

Tsumi turned to look, noticing his excited expression, "What is it Bolin?"

Bolin joined the group, "I've got some news."

"Oh? What sort of news?"

"Great news! We might know where your brother is!" Bolin even sounded excited.

Tsumi seemed a bit startled at first, "Esca? Where do you think he is?" But she was also glad to hear the news.

"Well, I'm not sure where. I was talking to Fai - the chi blocker -"

Mako cut him off there, "Why were you talking to _him_?"

"After I didn't find you in the meeting room, I headed over to his room to find you. But, you weren't there. So we talked some," he returned to his original topic, ignoring Mako's anger, the news was more important, "He mentioned that he was a friend with one of their prisoners. One that was a bender - past tense." No one seemed convinced, though Tsumi and even Korra looked hopeful. "But, he didn't have his bending taken away. He lost it naturally. Just like you, Tsumi. Fai even says that his friend had a sister. Plus he has the same name as your brother. Who else could it be?"

"It could just be a trap." Mako had to find the negative outcome.

"I doubt it was pretty sincere," Bolin was not surprised by his brothers negativity, still it hurt him that Mako didn't fully trust what he'd told him.

"He could just be pretending. I'm sure they train them to do that."

Tsumi shook her head, "I doubt, you might be able to hide some reactions. And it's easy to hide how you feel with words. But your body language is hard to fake, and he seemed rather relieved when I caught him. As if he really wanted to get away from Amon."

Mako still didn't seem convinced.

Korra decided to intervene, "Come on Mako. Whether this is a trap or not we have to do something. This is Tsumi's brother, the only family she has left. We can't just leave him. Besides, we at least know that Amon has him, that part couldn't have been a lie."

Mako looked at Korra, now that she was on the other side, he had no one with him. Which meant he had to go along, "Alright. But we need to be careful."

"Of course," Korra did her best to sound reassuring.

Everyone was now gathered and Fai's room, some sitting on the bed and others in the floor, while Pabu ran around often going up to the newcomer. Each time Fai would softly pet the ferret and smile enjoying the attention.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Fai had been a bit surprised when the group had shown up.

"My brother, you knew him right? How is he?" Tsumi looked a bit worried, but still calm. She didn't want Bolin getting worried again.

Fai smiled as if remembering something, "Yes, I knew him. He's doing fine. They keep him in his cell most of the time, but now that he's not a bender, the others leave him alone. Don't worry I took good care of him."

Tsumi looked relieved, "Thanks. As long as he's okay."

Now that Tsumi's worries had been resolved, they needed to get to business, so Korra spoke up, "Do you think you could take us to him?"

"To get him back? As long as they haven't moved him, sure. It shouldn't be difficult, they only keep a few guards there."

Korra nodded, "We can discuss this more with Tenzin. We need to make sure he's okay with the plan."

Tsumi smiled, "Yeah, we don't need him sending all of republic city after us."

Everyone laughed, even Mako.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone had decided to go about their own business, while they waited on Tenzin to return from a meeting. Korra and Mako were busy sparing while Bolin watched from nearby. Tsumi went over to him, "Hey Bolin, why don't we get Fai and let him sit outside some. We can't keep him in that room forever."

Bolin looked a bit disappointed, "I guess so. Can you bring him yourself?"

Tsumi laughed through her nose, "Of course. Besides I think Pabu likes him as a playmate." She patted his shoulder and headed to get Fai.

Knocking lightly on the door Tsumi entered after Fai's quick reply. "Want to come outside?"

He glanced over as he fixed his shirt, "Sure. Are they really going to let me?"

Tsumi laughed shortly, "Yeah. Bolin and I will watch you. So can Pabu."

"I'd like that. He's cute. But will your friend like that?"

Tsumi sat down beside him, "He likes me, I know that, you know that and you've been here a day. And for some reason he thinks your a threat."

"I've noticed."

"So could you hang with Pabu?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The pair headed out to join Bolin. Fai busied himself by playing with Pabu, while Tsumi sat with Bolin.

"Having fun watching them?"

Bolin nodded, "Though it would be fun to have someone to spar with too." As soon as he said this he also felt some regret over the words.

Tsumi smiled, "I would, if I could bend again. But for now your stuck with just sitting with me." A moment later she noticed the regretful look on his face. "It doesn't bother me when you bring it up, so stop worrying about it. Honestly how do you manage to worry so much?"

Bolin shrugged, "I don't know. But still, it seems unfair to me to talk about something you can't do.

"Honestly Bolin, do nonbenders find it unfair? Besides Amon and his lackeys."

"But their different, you lost your bending. They never had it."

Tsumi sighed deciding it was best to leave it, "I'm okay with that. But come on," she stood up, "Let's go practice your mindbending. Maybe you'll get three up this time."

Bolin nodded and they headed over to where Korra usually practiced her earthbending. Tsumi sat at the edge of the area and watch as Bolin began his practice now and then yelling encouragement. "Remember focus less on body movements and more on the actual stones!"

Tsumi sat comfortable, elbows on her knees, while she watched Bolin practice with fierce determination as well as occasional frustration when he dropped a stone.

A bit later Fai came to sit beside her, "So, what's he doing?"

"Trying to move multiple stones with his mind."

"You can do that?" Fai sounded more surprised than Bolin had when he'd first heard.

"Yeah. He's doing quite well. Just the other day he had to keep a hand on each stone, but now he can keep on up without it." A stone fell which was followed by Bolin's groan. "Of course he still makes a few mistakes. Keep it up! Don't focus too hard let it be natural!"

"Who taught him?" Fai sounded as if he already had an idea.

"I did. I used to be an earthbender. Though I'm sure you know that from Esca."

Fai nodded, "He talked about you a lot, he really misses you. From the way he spoke you were quite good in a fist fight."

Tsumi smiled, "You should know all about that. I only got in a few, but they weren't fights really. More like sparing between rivals. The village kids would always get together and have their own little tournaments. Bending wasn't allowed so all the kids could participate. Though on occasion something would happen, but no one ever held a grudge."

"That sounds nice, unlike now where everyone holds grudges at that sort of thing."

"Yeah. But still I like it here."

"Don't you miss your family? And friends?"

"I do. But I've made a new family of sorts. Besides if I get Esca back that'll be good enough."

Fai smiled, "Good."

"Now don't start worrying about me too I already have Bolin. He even thinks its unfair to talk about bending with me." Tsumi sighed though it was not a sad sigh.

"Oh? How does he think that?"

Tsumi shrugged, "I don't know." She stared at her hands, palms up. "It would be nice if I could bend again. Not for me, but for Bolin. Then he could have someone else to practice with."

"Maybe it'll come back one day."

"Yes maybe," Tsumi stared at her palms focusing on nothing else, slowly they began to warm and as soon as she began to wonder why, a small flame sparked to life. She let out an astonished squeal.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had caused the noise. They followed Tsumi's astonished gaze to her palms. Everyone gathered around. Korra was the first to speak, "I thought you were an earthbender."

"I was." Tsumi's tone was both confused and excited.

"Maybe it was just a fluke," Bolin suggested it not really believing it.

"Well try to do it again, so we can see."

Tsumi nodded at Mako's words and then focused once again on her palms. After a few moments she turned back towards Mako, "How do you usually create a flame. I'm not really sure how to."

Mako thought for a moment, "I'm not sure how to explain it, I just do it." The response from Korra was the same.

"Aren't you supposed to focus on controlling your chi, moving it to your hands?" Fai's suggestion surprised everyone.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Well, as a chi blocker we have to learn about chi flow. And most of the best manuscripts on the subject also teach about the bending basics. Unlike most of my classmates I actually read the entire work, not just the needed parts."

Deciding to give it a try, Tsumi resumed her attempt and this time a flame quickly came to life. One bigger still than the first.

The entire group seemed relieved that it hadn't been a fluke. But out of the entire group Bolin seemed the most excited.

Noticing Bolin's excitement Tsumi smiled, "I guess you will have someone to spar with now. Though I'll need to get someone to teach me a bit."

"I'll be happy to help," Korra readily agreed.

"Thanks."

"We should tell Tenzin about when we discuss the plan at dinner."

"So what did you find out from our guest?" Tenzin looked exhausted, but his work still wasn't finished.

"That he let Tsumi capture him." Korra decided to keep things in order.

"Oh?"

"He's also willing to help us bring back Tsumi's brother by taking us to where Amon's keeping him."

Tenzin seemed a bit suspicious, which was to be expected, "And you're sure he really knows your brother?"

Tsumi nodded, "He mentioned a lot of the stories Esca told him and all of them are things I remember."

Tenzin looked thoughtful, "This could be a trap."

"We've discussed that and have decided we still need to try, even if it is a trap." Korra was firm.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Tsumi got her bending back."

Tenzin couldn't manage to hide his surprise, "How?"

Tsumi shrugged, "It just came back. Though I'm a fire bender now." She formed a flame in her palm to prove the point.

Tenzin took a few moments to gather his thoughts, "We'll need to do this soon. But first we need to plan. Bring the chi blocker so we can talk."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I've been slow. My brain just wouldn't cooperate. I'm going on vacation for a bit so maybe it will behave so I can write on the ride or while hanging at the hotel. Hopefully I'll have something to update Thursday when we get back.**

The group had gone to retrieve Fai and were now sitting around the table once more. "So you want to know how I'd get you in? That's understandable." The idea was simple. They would dig a tunnel through the mountain that stood behind the Equalist base, sneak in the back, grab Esca, then escape the way they had come. Fai would lead along with Tsumi and Korra with Mako and Bolin standing guard incase any Equalists showed up. Everyone seemed okay with the plan though some where still unwilling to trust Fai, which of course he understood.

"We'll go tomorrow night. That should be long enough to prepare." Everyone nodded in agreement with Korra's statement.

Bolin wandered about the house excited at the prospect of rescuing Esca. _This is going great! First Tsumi gets her bending back, now we'll rescue her brother_. He decided to go visit Tsumi.

"Come in," Tsumi replied to his knock. She was sitting on her bed and quickly scooped Pabu off the floor as the ferret scurried over to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Bolin shrugged, "Are you excited?"

"I guess you could say that. It'll be nice to see Esca again."

Bolin smiled, "I guess it would." Then moments later his heart sank, at first he thought he'd imagined it but it really had happened. Tsumi was gone.

Hurrying outside he ran to the first person he could find, which was Korra. "Korra something is wrong!"

Korra stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tsumi's gone!"

"Again? Well maybe she just isn't in her room."

Bolin shook his head sadly, "No she just vanished."

"What do you mean?"

Bolin frowned hands balled into fists, "We were talking in her room. Then a bit later she just vanished, with Pabu too."

Korra looked unbelieving, "Pabu too?"

Bolin nodded, "Yeah she was holding him at the time."

"I guess we should go tell Tenzin," Korra walked beside her friend with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When they found Tenzin Korra got his attention, "Hey Tenzin, Bolin has some bad news."

After the news had been told once again Tenzin was frowning too. "I'm not sure what's going on." Eventually the others had been told as well. Everyone seemed confused.

"May I suggest something?" No one was used to Fai being around yet, "Maybe its the full moon?"

Tenzin's frown deepened as he thought on the suggestion, "What makes you say that?"

"Well they came here on a full moon last time. Maybe she's gotten sucked back into the spirit world."

After a few moments Bolin spoke up his voice quiet and weak, "So does that mean Tsumi could be back in her time?"

Fai smiled and spoke reassuringly, "No I highly doubt that. One can go forward in time never back. I'm sure she'll just be gone for a little bit and then she and your furry friend will come back with stories to tell us."

Bolin and the others didn't feel very reassured, "I hope so." _Maybe she will come back. But how do we know Fai's right?_ They couldn't. All they could do now was wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Tsumi looked around surprised, but she did recognize the scenery. She was back in the spirit world. _Bolin is going to have a fit_. She wasn't worried for herself, as she'd been here before and felt reasonably safe due to the appearance of a familiar face.

The creature came toward her taking on the appearance of a wolf or dog. Not a polarbeardog just a dog, or wolf as it was wild. It stopped before her a look of what could have been amusement on its face as it watched the chattering Pabu on her shoulder.

Tsumi smiled, "Come on Pabu, he's a friend. He showed me the way out before."

Pabu quieted but kept an unsure eye on the wolf. The wolf turned and led them along a series of paths. The air was filled with fog and the ground was dry leaving the surrounding trees bare. Eventually the surroundings changed to resemble a mountainous area and they stopped in front of one nearby heading down a short slope.

The wolf stopped and looked to Tsumi as if to say, "Off you go." Then laid down beside it, "I'll wait for your return."

Tsumi looked at the place he'd rested beside, a small almost clear pool of water was the only notable thing. "So I step in? Alright." She picked up Pabu who squirmed not liking the thought of getting wet, "Oh come on. Do you want to be left?" Of course he didn't.

Tsumi stepped into the pool and once again felt the familiar sense of falling._Where will I end up? A different time or just a different place?_

She landed with a thud, though it was far lighter than the first she'd experienced.

"Tsumi! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice was the first thing to reach her ears.

_ What are we going to do? With Tsumi gone? Do we wait or go ahead with the plan?_ Bolin's worries were the worries of everyone but they held more weight over him. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Everyone had been gathered at the news of Tsumi's disappearance and were now discussing what to do. "Maybe we should wait for her," Korra spoke up, "Esca is her brother after all he might not want to leave with strangers."

Fai shook his head, "If we wait any longer they might move him. We can't risk it. He knows me so he should come, if not we can try again later."

"I doubt they'll keep him in the same place if he doesn't come, we'd have to start from scratch and they would likely add more guards," this time Mako spoke up.

"We have to risk it." Bolin sounded determined, "We need to have him here when Tsumi comes back." He said the last words firmly as if that would ensure they would be true.

"I'm with Bolin on this, it can't wait." Korra's input made the decision final. "We'll head out tonight. Without Tsumi."

Everyone gathered to head out dressed in dark clothes to hopefully help them hide. Fai of course had returned to his equalist uniform. The group rode Naga along the side of the mountain to the point where they were meant to tunnel, if Tsumi had been along someone would have had to walk.

Clambering down Fai pointed to the spot where they needed to start. "Try going as straight as you can. That'll bring us right to where we need to be."

Korra and Bolin began work while Mako and Fai waited from beside Naga. A bit later the tunnel was deep enough to enter so they began to follow. No one talked the entire way and it seemed to take hours before they reached the exit, when it likely only took one.

Fai and Mako checked to make sure no one was outside then returned to the group.

"One of you will come with me, while the other two stand guard. I think it'd be best if one of you comes," Fai nodded towards Mako and Bolin, "If they catch us we don't need them catching the avatar as well."

Korra nodded and Mako spoke, "I'll stay with Korra. Bolin can go inside."

Bolin gave his brother a grateful look then followed Fai out. They headed in a back door which hadn't been locked. Then down a corridor, while the others waited outside. After a few more turns they came to a lone cell at the end of the hall.

"This should be Esca." But when Fai looked inside it was empty.

Bolin's hope vanished as the pair looked inside all the cells, some with their own sleeping residence, others empty. Finally they returned to the others.

"So?" Korra's voice was hopeful.

Bolin shook his head, "He's gone."


	25. Chapter 25

Tsumi smiled as she turned and found where the familiar voice had come from, Esca, her brother. She felt as if there had never been a happier day in her life, "Well to be honest a dog led me here?"

Esca smiled, "Oh? Did he say where you were going?" Esca looked quite a bit like Tsumi, a tad older even if they were twins.

"No. But i'm glad I followed him"

"Any idea how to get back?"

Tsumi shrugged her shoulders, "Nope." She gave Esca a hug, a long one, she hadn't seen him in so long, she honestly didn't want to let go.

They sat down together on the floor, "So how's life been to you?" Esca inquired.

"Well, I've been staying with the Avatar and her friends recently."

"Oh? Well as you can tell my accommodations aren't nearly as good."

Tsumi smiled, "No. But at least Fai talked to you?"

"How do you know about him?"

Another smile, "At the bending tournament when Amon showed up he tried to kidnap me. Well not really, he was hoping I'd kidnap him which I did."

Esca smiled too, amused by the thought, "I guess he wasn't expecting that."

Pabu climbed off Tsumi's shoulder and sniffed at Esca from a distance, then after deciding he liked him, hopped into his lap. "Who's fireferret?"

"Mako and Bolin's. Their friends of the Avatar."

Esca ruffled Pabu's fur, much to the ferrets annoyance, "Cute little guy."

A moment later the two were no longer sitting in Esca's cell, but where no seated in front of the familiar wolf. Pabu soon went back to chattering crossly at it, which made both siblings laugh. "Honestly Pabu, you should be used to him by now."

"So we can head home now? Or your new home I guess." Esca seemed to like the idea.

"Guess so."

They followed the wolf as it lead the way to another portal, that hopefully would take them back to the others.

Bolin frowned, disappointed. They had gone to rescue Esca so that when Tsumi got back she'd get to see her brother again. But somehow they had failed, and now Tsumi would return still without him. Somehow Bolin blamed himself for part of this, even though he knew it couldn't be his fault. This made him miss Tsumi even more because she would have told him it wasn't his fault, and he would have believed her. But of course now he had to tell her that they'd fail, which would likely upset her. Bolin didn't want her to be upset, he didn't want her to be away, he wanted her to be happy. At the moment he felt as if his heart would break into tiny pieces. _I wish Tsumi was here to cheer me up. _That thought just made things worse.

The group stepped back into the house, all feeling down. Even Pama's cooking made them feel no better, as it usually did.

After they had finished dinner they sat around the table sulking. Bolin didn't even cheer up when Pabu scampered into his lap. _Wait. Pabu! _He looked towards the doorway and there stood Tsumi smiling, beside her who could only be Esca.

"Miss me?"


	26. Chapter 26

**My brain has not wanted to cooperate. On any of my stories. What it wants to do is spit out random things and lots of nonsense. Of course when I tell it no and try to work I end up with nothing. But now I'm finally back. Though I'm not fully satisfied with it. There'll be some fun stuff, that's less plot important for a bit. Hope you enjoy. **

Bolin jumped up as soon as the words had crossed Tsumi's lips and pulled her into a great big hug, swinging her around, acting as if she had come back from the dead. Esca beside them started laughing, "I'm guessing this is Bolin."

Tsumi laughed as well, hugging Bolin back, just managing to move her arms as Bolin had them pinned to her side, "Yes, this is him. Good to see you too, Bo."

The earthbender deposited Tsumi back on her feet, bouncing with excitement, "How did you get back? And with Esca!"

"It's a bit of a long story, so let's sit down." She and Esca joined the others at the table, also getting some of Pama's cooking. Tsumi started the story, "When I disappeared while we were talking I ended up back in the spirit world, and that dog from before led me over to this pond. I was supposed to jump in. It took some time to persuade Pabu to come along. Well went I went through, I landed in Esca's cell."

Esca took over here, "I was quite surprised by it. We talked a bit, then were pulled back in and led back to where Tsumi came out. She told me about how things have been for her. I did the same, though there wasn't much to tell being cooped up like I was. Then we landed here. Did I miss anything?"

Tsumi shrugged, "No, that's pretty much it. It took longer than it makes it sound, but that's about it. So what did you guys do?"

Fai laughed, "Well we tried to go get Esca, but of course he was already gone."

Esca grinned, "Sorry about that. Spirit world travel is far more pleasant." The two were talking like old friends, which in some ways they were.

Just then an idea came to Korra, "Tsumi, what sort of bender are you now?"

Bolin looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" This earned a grin from everyone.

"Well, last time after Tsumi'd gone through the spirit, world she came out a firebender. Even though she was an earthbender before," Korra explained.

"Ooooh." Bolin looked at Tsumi expectantly.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to try." She tried to create a fire, to no end. Then earthbending, followed by air, results the same. Finally when she attempted to move the tea in her cup, it worked, "Water, I guess."

Mako frowned, "That's strange. Why would you skip air? Isn't that how it goes in the cycle?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah. Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Maybe it has something to do with there being two of them?" She shrugged.

"I guess." Though Mako didn't sound convinced.

Tsumi shrugged, "I have no idea. It would have been interesting being an airbender. Maybe I would have been better than Korra."

Everyone laughed. Then they all went to bed quite exhausted.


End file.
